dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sumera Paleema
Sumera Paleema is a user on Twitter, known for his drawings of Dragon Ball Z and Pokemon characters. His Dragon Ball fanfictions take place in a similar timeline to the main one. Only instead of the angels and gods being the main deities, there lies a Council of Alpha Gods, each ruler representing one of the many races of the series. Sumera's fanfiction story: "Dragon Ball Alpha: Multiverse" is currently in progress. Sumera's website: https://sumerapaleema.blogspot.com/ Sumera's original characters are listed below: Diola: (anagram of Diablo): the “nameless” creator of the Alpha Gods. The embodiment of creation, sort of like the Omni-kings. To decide who would be the next overseer of the universes, Diola brought infinite creatures to life and gathered the most powerful deities nearby for a centuries-long battle. Sumera Paleema won the battle and became overseer, but not without the price of feeling the defeat of his opponents. Some say Diola takes the form of a dragon, others say a devil or angel. Akina '''Hikana: '''Sumera’s best friend (Akina from the Japanese word for “basic.”) Carrotta admires her and considers her a worthy opponent. ☀She has a sour spot for humanity deep inside due to their war and selfishness. She fears any possibility of humans turning evil. '''Riki '''Hikana:' daughter of Akina and Carrotta. '''She is 1/3 Frieza’s race, 1/3 Saiyan, 1/3 human, making her a powerful hybrid. '''Eleema Hikana:' adopted daughter of Akina and Carrotta. Eleema is a hybrid of all the races of Universe 7, making her the most powerful warrior in existence. It is possible that she was created by Diola, but it is unknown. She is destined to become a goddess and attempt to bring the races together (even forming her own group of the Alpha Gods in the future). Unfortunately, she has made lots of jealous enemies and people who want to use her for their plans. Eleema is said to be even more powerful than Android 21. She has the light purple skin of a Core Person, the appetite and the spiky (white) hair style of a Saiyan, and the ability to telepathically communicate like a Namekian. Like Majin Buu, she can regenerate herself. Her genes from Frieza’s race allow her to survive in space, though the Majin/Demon genes in her cause her to become extremely violent when powering up. Most curious of all, she has a good sense of humanity, despite being a fusion of other races. Like Tapion’s race, she has a sense of justice and enjoys music. However, she can get in trouble for stealing other resources thanks to Herasian genes. (She may seem like a Mary Sue all powerful being, but she does have her flaws. One flaw is that she is mortal and can be erased by Zeno-sama). Like Goku, she will fight for those she loves, and even sacrifice herself for the greater good. A constant battle between good and evil rages on in her mind. Eleema cares deeply for her two mothers along with Carrotta and Sumera. According to rumors, Eleema and Sumera are the only people who truly know the nameless creator’s name and purpose. Airam '''Paleema:' '(Maria backwards, named after the first alchemist): Sumera’s wife and an organic android like 17 and 18. Angelica '''Paleema: daughter of Sumera and Airam. ½ Saiyan, ½ Human''' Malin '''Paleema: daughter of Angelica Paleema, Sumera’s granddaughter. Has the ability to turn SSJ4. Council of Gods Sumera Paleema: '''Leader who represents the Saiyan race. (Saiyans are the main characters after all). Like the other gods, Sumera is not allowed to interact with mortal worlds and other universes unless absolutely necessary. ' Sumera hates the ruthlessness that most Saiyans show, along with their racism toward other races. However, thanks to pure-hearted Saiyans like Yamoshi and Goku, he still had a little string of hope for them. '''Akina '''Hikana: '''Sumera’s best friend (Akina from the Japanese word for “basic.”) Carrotta admires her and considers her a worthy opponent. She has a sour spot for humanity deep inside due to their war and selfishness. She fears any possibility of humans turning evil, but she does care about good humans. '''Heikago Koichyku: (Heikago meaning “cold”) '''the Alpha God who represents Frieza’s race. A white humanoid lizard wearing armor of a rare metal, Heikago is cool, rational, and sometimes harsh, though not as evil as Janemba. He is critical of Sumera’s decisions and sometimes wishes he were the one in power. Heikago despises Frost, Frieza, and his race because of them being the only thing people think when remembering his race. He doesn’t like the fact that others see his kind as destructive and greedy. However, he does care about good-hearted individuals, including Carrotta, whom he felt sorry for due to her going through Frieza’s experiment. '''Rinkecha '''Delnecirla': A male Majin. He has pink skin and the same powers as Majin Buu. He frequently brings candy for himself during meetings. When he disagrees, he sometimes throws a tantrum and destroys nearby planets. Otherwise, he is entertaining and brings positivity to the meetings. But beneath his positive exterior is a being who doesn’t like the fact that he represents a race of mindless chaotic Majins like Kid Buu. However, Fat (Good Buu) and Majin descendants in Dragon Ball Online/Xenoverse came along, showing him that there are some good Majins around. Gaikama Curacco: (Gaikama from the word “snail”): '''A genderless Namekian god. Gaikama is spiritual and open-minded, though not afraid to voice their opinions. Often remains neutral when it comes to decision making. Gaikama loves their people, but feels great hatred for the twisted ones like King Piccolo, Lord Slug, and the Dark Namekians. '''Shieena Tokutai: A Core Person with a feminine appearance. Shieena could be considered the first Supreme Kai. Out of all the gods, Shieena does the best job at observing different worlds at once and frequently helps keep the gods together. Sumera often receives advice from Shieena. However, Shieena is often lazy, perhaps one of the most laid-back group members along with Rinkecha. Shieena has a neutral opinion on the Kais, but is disgusted by people like Zamasu. Kochenta Heichowa: (Kochenta associated with power or brutality) A Herasian female god. She enjoys stealing from other worlds when the other gods aren’t looking. She has a disdain for Saiyans and humans due to the deaths of Bojack and his gang. Her hair is long and orange and her skin is teal green. She was the closest to Janemba and enjoys material wealth. She hates the Galaxy Soldiers for being the last big example of what the Hera-shins were like. Deep inside, she is heartbroken, due to the fact that universe 7 will only remember Bojack and his gang of ruthless pirates whenever her race would be mentioned. Gakoun D’Joun: (anagram for music) Male Konatsian, same race as Tapion. Has a strong sense of justice and duty, making him one of the most hardworking members. He does not show any hatred toward his people. Janemba Neiganga: (name meaning evil wave) former demon member of the Alpha Gods. When he attempted to commit genocide on mortal worlds, the gods banded together and sealed him away. He may be the same Janemba from Dragon Ball fusion. Janemba was livid that nearly all demons were evil; so much so, that he believed good demons were made up. ' 'Category:Sumera Paleema Category:Fanfiction authors Category:Fanmade original characters Category:Alpha Gods Category:KathyPrior42 Category:Saiyan Category:Frieza's race Category:Race of Hera Category:Namekians Category:Tuffle Category:Humans Category:Konatsian Category:Demons Category:Core Person Category:Majin Category:Saiyans